Past and Future Lives Connect
by AleryaLeveilli
Summary: What if Usagi and the Sailor Scouts met their previous lives, before they remembered the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millenium? Chaos, humor and heart breaks ensue. Based off a dream I had. Have fun! Starts out with the Silver Millenuim. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but we don't get everything we want in life.

Author's note: This is based off of a dream I had, and turned into a writing exercise to see if I could keep the characters in character, while putting them in a situation unlike anything they've encountered. My firends like it, and so I'm seeing if you do also. It starts out druing the Silver Millenium, and then crossover into season 1.

* * *

"Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Serenity of the Kingdom of Luna," the herald announced as Princess Serenity entered the throne room where her mother, Queen Serenity, was meeting with her advisors and other members of the Royal Court. Serenity's Senshi Guardians were waiting outside for their princess, all of them nervous about the princess confronting the queen one last time.

Serenity knelt before her mother and addressed her, "Queen Serenity, do I have permission to present to you my request?"

"Please stand, my daughter. You should never kneel before me. What is your request?"

"As you know, my eighteenth birthday was five months ago, and you had requested that I be married before my nineteenth birthday. I have made my choice of the man I wish to marry."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Who is this most fortunate man that has snared my beloved daughter's heart?"

Serenity gulped. She knew that tone of voice. This wasn't the first time Serenity had presented her request, but this was the first time she had made it in front of others, and in a formal setting. She lifted her chin proudly and calmly declared, "Crown Prince Endymion of Terra, Mother."

The entire court gasped. Their princess wanted to marry a Terran? It was unthinkable! It had never been done! An alliance between the Moon and the Earth? No way would Queen Serenity consent to this madness!

"Why, Princess, have you chosen this man?" The Queen asked.

"Because I love him, Mother. You gave me my choice of whom to marry, and my choice is Prince Endymion. Will you allow our union?"

The Queen wasn't happy. She didn't trust the Terran people, like many other Lunarians. "Isn't there anyone else you would choose other than Endymion, Serenity?"

"No, I won't!" Serenity declared, and then softened, "Mother, I don't want to choose between the two of you. I love him, Mother, and nothing can change that."

"I cannot allow a union with the Terrans. Have you forgotten about Beryl and Metallia? They are taking control of more and more of Earth, and are now starting to attack other planets in this system. How long do you expect Queen Gaia and Endymion to remain above her influence? You maybe willing to take that chance, but I am not. You are forbidden to see him again, Serenity!"

"Mama, please!"

"No, Serenity, my mind is made up! I do not give my permission for you to wed Endymion. If you resist, I will arrange a marriage with one of the other princes in this system."

Serenity gasped in shock, tears flowing down her face, and scornfully replied, "So much for your vow that you wouldn't arrange a marriage for me, and that I could marry whomever I choose. I choose Prince Endymion, and no other!" She spun on her heel and marched out of the throne room regally, trying to not lose her temper.

Minako, also called Astarte of Venus, wrapped her cousin in her arms. "It will be okay, Serenity. You gave her one final chance to change her mind." The blonde Venusian was Serenity's cousin and the leader of her Senshi Guardians.

"Are you prepared?" Ami, also called Minerva of Mercury, handed Serenity a bag filled with her most precious possessions. The Senshi would bring the rest of her things to her later on Earth.

Serenity nodded, wiping away tears, "I'm ready. Be careful, my mother will be furious when she finds out I've disappeared. She will immediately suspect you've helped me."

"That's why in two weeks we'll leave, telling your mother that we are searching for you, and will join you on earth," Makoto, also Ganameya of Jupiter and another of Serenity's cousins, replied with a wink and a grin.

"We'll be fine," Rei, also Hestia of Mars, told her princess. 'The Outer princesses also know you are going to be with Endymion and have promised not to inform Queen Serenity."

"Thank you, all of you," Serenity whispered, embracing her four friends, "You didn't have to do this. I will never be able to repay you."

"We are your friends, that's what we do, and you would do the same for us," Minako replied with a strong embrace, "Now, go, before your mother suspects anything! Go to your soul mate, and keep an eye out for any attractive Terrans for us! And tell Endymion's guards that we aren't interested!"

Serenity laughed, "They aren't so bad once you get to know them." She quickly headed for the transporter room, where she entered the transporter for Earth.

A few seconds later, Serenity had arrived and was now wrapped in a familiar, strong embrace. "She didn't give her permission?" Her lover and husband of five months asked. She gazed up into his dark blue eyes and brushed away a strand of his black hair.

"No, Endymion, she didn't. I knew she most likely wouldn't, but I had to try, one last time. My choice is made. I choose you," and then before her nerve failed her, she told him the secret she had carried in her heart for almost a month, "And our child." Seeing the shock in his eyes, she gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes, Endymion, I am carrying our child. The child will arrive in about seven months."

Endymion held her close and kissed her. "Come, Serenity, we need to inform my mother. She will be thrilled."

"I know. Are you?"

" I'm worried and excited. This isn't the safest time on Earth right now, but I am glad you are here where I can protect you both." They quickly left to find High Queen Gaia of Earth, Endymion's widowed mother.

* * *

Author's note, take two: The baby isn't Chibiusa. More will be explained later. May I repeat, originally a dream, so might not make much read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Author's Note: This is just something I've doing for fun. Most of the story takes place from Princess Serenity's point of view, just so you know. Please Read and Review!

* * *

(Seven Months Later)

Serenity yawned and shifted her head against her husband's shoulder. He was reading, while she was daydreaming and worrying. The daydreams were about her husband and unborn baby, and her worries were about the people fighting Beryl and Metallia and Minako. Minako had left the previous week to report to the Lunarian Queen about her search for the runaway Princess and the Senshi's lack of success in finding her. Mina was lying to Queen Serenity's face, which is never the safest thing to do.

Endymion noticed Serenity's restlessness. "Are you all right?" he asked her, putting his book down.

"I'm just anxious for the baby to come, and worried about Minako." She rubbed her stomach where the baby kicked. "She should be back soon. If my mother finds out that she's lying, Mina will either be imprisoned or banished. She would definitely be stripped of her Senshi status and powers. Ugh, I hate waiting."

"Minako knows what the risks are, that why she insists that she be the only Senshi to return to Luna and make the reports to your mother. She'll be fine," Endymion reassured his wife. She snuggled closer to him, seeking reassurance.

She began to giggle, for no apparent reason. Endymion, knowing his wife's hormonal mood swings, just asked, "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how we are proving people wrong. Terrans and Lunarians can get along just fine, when they have a mind to. We need to build trust between our peoples before they will accept the two of us."

"The lack of trust between our peoples is something Beryl and Metallia are exploiting in their drive to conquer our system. We need to establish it in order to stop the hostility between our peoples, and to help stop Beryl and Metallia."

"Well, how did we stop the hostility between the two of us, my love?" Serenity rhetorically asked. "I don't think having one people save the other will do the trick."

"What about having them fight together against Beryl and Metallia? Working together for the same goal will help them get to know each other and learn that they have many things in common. That's what helped us learn to tolerate each other and then become friends."

Serenity mock-scowled at him, "I think you forgot a few steps and the ending to that little story." She patted her enlarged stomach for emphasis.

Endymion laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Then we fell in love, and now we're married with a baby that will be coming very soon."

A blonde whirlwind interrupted the tender moment between the Prince and Princess. "Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity! It is I, Princess Astarte Minako of Venus, who has returned from the very dangerous and risky mission that you have sent me on." Minako's natural enthusiasm was showing itself in overabundance. "Queen Serenity suspects that you are here on Earth with Prince Endymion. However, High Queen Gaia insists that the Princess hasn't been seen or heard of, and her son is too busy fighting Beryl's forces to have been involved in the Princess's disappearance. She is worried sick about her beloved daughter, but will not retract her decree that would allow the two of you to wed."

"Good thing we didn't wait," Endymion joked.

Serenity laughed, and then groaned as her stomach tightened. "More false labor," she muttered, "When will this baby arrive?"

Endymion wisely didn't say anything. Minako wasn't as smart or aware of her princess's mood, and joyfully replied, "When the time is right! My guess is that in nine days I will become an aunt!"

Serenity groaned and threw a pillow at her cousin. "I hope that isn't true. I want this baby out, NOW!" she yelled at her now-frightened cousin.

"Er, Usako, yelling won't help," Endymion whispered to his hormonal wife, trying to calm her down. "I also want this baby to come soon, preferably today."

That did calm her down. She loved it when he called her 'Usako.' "Thank you, my love," she whispered, kissing him.

Minako left during the little exchange, eager to find the other Senshi Guardians. They had become rather close to Endymion's Shinnetou over the past months. Mostly the girls helped the guys keep their egos under control, but there were some small flickers of romance appearing.

Serenity turned to her husband after she realized that Minako had left. "I've got to take a nap. Want to join me? I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, with all of the fighting you have had to do lately."

Endymion raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't refute her observation. He was exhausted and he looked it.

After sleeping for an hour, Serenity was woken by a very painful tightening of her stomach. She instinctively knew that the baby was coming.

"Endymion! Get Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto! The baby's coming!" She cried out, shaking her husband awake.

"What! Is there anything I can get you?"

Serenity groaned, and then yelled at him as another contraction started, "I don't need anything! Just get the girls!"

He ran out of the bedroom like Serenity was going to breathe fire at him. About five minutes later, the four Senshi had arrived and Endymion was locked out of his bedroom with his four Shinnetou, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite for company.

Ami, having had healer training, was serving as Serenity's midwife. The Ice Senshi Guardian had her hands full, trying to keep Serenity distracted from her pain, Minako focused on the task at hand, Rei from strangling the Princess to stop her yelling, and Makoto from hitting Rei. It wasn't easy.

"Oh, Endymion!" Serenity screeched, "I love you, but you are not allowed to touch me for at least a year!"

Makoto laughed at her cousin's pain-filled tirade. "You love him too much to be serious about that, Sere, and he loves you. It will be over soon."

Serenity groaned again and lashed out at her cousin, using language that definitely wasn't proper for a princess.

"We're going to be aunties!" Minako cried, "It will be a beautiful little girl who looks like a mini-Serenity, or maybe a handsome little Endymion!"

"Minako, stop it! You aren't helping!" Rei told her, and then heard something on the other side of the door. "Endymion, Serenity is fine, just threatening your life at the moment, and the baby hasn't arrived yet. Jadeite, drug him if he won't calm down."

At about three in the morning, a baby's wail broke through the hustle and babble of the Senshi. Ami, her blue eyes wide and her blue hair an absolute mess, held up a squalling, dark haired baby boy.

"Princess, you have a son!" Ami announced as she placed the protesting bundle into his mother's waiting arms.

"Hi, there, little one," Serenity cooed to her new son, all pain forgotten once he was placed in her arms. "What's your problem? I'm so happy to finally see you!" The baby stopped screaming and looked at his mother with his blue eyes. Serenity kissed the top of her baby's head, and then handed him to Makoto so she could clean him up. Ami and Rei changed the bedclothes while Minako helped Serenity clean up.

When Serenity was cleaned up, she got back into bed and received her baby. _Oh, he looks like Endymion,_ she thought, brushing her fingertips over her son's soft black hair. His blue eyes were still open, watching her in the candlelight.

Rei finally opened the bedroom door and Endymion came stumbling in. He had obviously been pressed up against the door.

Serenity laughed, "Come over here and meet your son, my love," she gently called out.

"We have a son?" he asked, sounding shocked. Serenity joyfully nodded and beckoned him over. The four Senshi left the room to allow the Prince and Princess some time alone with their baby.

Serenity placed their son in Endymion's arms. "He looks like you, don't you think?"

"He has your wail. I could hear it through the door," he replied, beginning to gently rock the baby.

"What should we call him?"

"There is a name I heard once that I was thinking of, Benoni. It means son of sorrow and strength. This is a time of sorrow, because of Beryl and Metallia, but also a time of strength."

"In this time of sorrow, he is our strength, the reason we fight," Serenity murmured. "He is the reason we must build trust between the Lunarians and Terrans. Benoni is both. What about calling his common name Hiro? I don't know what it means, but I like it."

"Prince Benoni Hiro, son of Crown Prince Endymion Mamoru of Earth and Crown Princess Serenity Usagi of Luna," Endymion murmured to the baby, "May you live a long, happy life, my son."

* * *

Author's note, take two: Yes, Serenity had a boy. It will all make sense in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish i did, otherwise I would had done an arc about the time during the Siver Millenuim.

Author's note: Thank you, to my wonderful reviewers! The names the girls use on Earth are all Mandarin Chinese. It is my third Language, after English, my native tongue, and Japanese. Yue means Moon (If you've ever watched Avatar: the Last Airbender, you would already know that), Xinjin is Heart of gold, (OR close) Meigui is Rose, Houwen means Fire Something, and Shuili means water power. QiShan is the name of a city in Southwestern Taiwan that I lived in for three months. I had to do honor to that place. I want to go back and visit. On with the Story! Please Read and Review! I enjoy your comments!

* * *

Serenity finished braiding her long hair into a single braid which fell down her back, not her traditional Lunarian odango hairstyle. Since the Terran people trusted the Lunarians about as much as the Lunarians trusted them, she had become adept at disguising herself since she had fled to Earth nine months ago. Her spell made her crescent moon birthmark disappear, her long, silver-blonde hair a shade of dark gold, and her ivory Lunarian skin tan, as was common for a Terran. It still shocked her to see the stranger in the mirror, but the disguise was necessary.

Noises were heard from the front room of the cottage where she was living. She smiled and shook her head. The four Outer Princesses had come for a visit and to see her baby. _I never imagined that Haruka would go all girly and feminine over a baby,_ she wryly thought, remembering the boyish Uranian Princess's reaction to her newborn son.

"My turn!" Hotaru, also Persephone of Saturn, called out. Hotaru was thirteen and the Senshi Guardian of Silence. She was the most powerful of the Outer Senshi and also the sweetest. All of the Senshi thought of Hotaru as a little sister, and protected her like she truly was their little sister. "Michiru, it's my turn to hold him!"

Serenity entered the room and tried to keep from laughing. Michiru, also Amphitrite of Neptune, Senshi Guardian of Oceans, was holding Hiro close, refusing to give him to Hotaru. Hotaru was looking at her with big, puppy-like violet eyes, but Michiru, surprisingly, was unaffected.

"It is Hotaru's turn," Serenity called out, trying to keep from laughing at the dejected look on Michiru's face as she handed the infant to Hotaru.

Haruka, also Penthesilea of Uranus, Senshi Guardian of Winds, walked over to Serenity. "How are you feeling, Sere?"

"I'm still a little tired, but doing well. I'm just worried about Endymion. He's had to leave again to fight Beryl's forces." Haruka gave Serenity a hug. Haruka thought of Serenity like a little sister, and Serenity jokingly called Haruka her older brother, referring to when they had first met when Serenity was ten. She had thought Haruka was a boy for three days until the truth had come out.

"He'll return to you," Setsuna, also Nephthys of Pluto, Senshi Guardian of Space and Time, replied confidently. "Both his guardian and the Inner Princesses are with him, and they will make sure that he returns to you and Hiro unharmed."

Michiru turned to Serenity, "We have heard rumors that Beryl has a group of duplicate Shinnetou leading her forces. Are they true?"

"She's corrupted and turned Kunzite's brother, Zoicite's sister, Jadeite's cousin, and Nephrite's brother-in-law, and used dark magic to make them appear the same as Endymion's Shinnetou. She did it to sow unrest and discord among the Terran fighters, and, unfortunately, its working. When people face them, they are unsure if it is the true Shinnetou, or the false. They hesitate, and the hesitation gets them killed," Serenity sadly informed the Outer Princesses. Hiro began to wail, and Serenity gently took her baby from Hotaru and began nursing him. He calmed, and she began humming an old Venusian lullaby her father had sung to her when she was young.

"I've heard that you've been helping the locals whenever a youma attacks around here," Haruka told her.

"We do. Thy call us the Sailor Mages because the four Inner Princesses fight in their training fukus. I did fight in mine, until I got too pregnant to wear it. I am called the Crystal Mage, because of my crystal broach and ring, and the name they call me is Yue. Minako is the Metal Mage, Makoto is the Lightning Mage, Rei is the Fire Mage, and Ami is the Ice Mage."

"What are the names they use among the Terrans?" Setsuna asked.

"Minako is Xinjin, Makoto is Meigui, Rei is Houwen, and Ami is Shuili," Serenity informed them, shifting Hiro to her shoulder to burp him.

"Those names are beautiful," Hotaru whispered.

A sudden knocking was heard on the door. Setsuna opened it, and a woman from the nearby village came stumbling in. "Yue, there are youmas attacking!"

Serenity gasped, "Sakura, are you all right? What happened?" "I'm fine. Beryl launched a surprise attack, and Endymion's forces were caught off guard. Please, Crystal mage, we need your help to hold out until they arrive."

"Xinjin, Meigui, Houwen, and Shuili are with Endymion's forces, but these others are here," Serenity stated. "Hotaru, Silence Mage; Haruka, Wind Mage; Michiru, Ocean Mage; and Setsuna, Time Mage, will you help us?"

The four Outer Guardians nodded. They might not have the have the highest opinions of Terrans, but they were loyal to the Lunarian Princess. If Serenity needed their help, they would give it. These people obviously meant something to her; otherwise she wouldn't have asked them.

"What about Hiro? We can't just leave him here?" Hotaru asked, casting a worried glance at the baby.

"I can protect him, and fight with you at the same time," Setsuna stated confidently, shifting her grip on her Garnet Staff.

Serenity handed her baby to Setsuna and quickly changed into the white kimono top and gray pants she fought in. Making sure she had her crystal broach and ring, she belted on her Lunarian steel sword. The pinkish-clear crystals helped her access and control her developing magical abilities, until she would inherit the Silver Crystal one day. Sakura waited for them to prepare, then speedily led them to the nearby village of QiShan.

Youmas were everywhere, and their leaders were none other than the four false Shinnetou. _Endymion, _Serenity prayed, _please come quick. We will need your help to defeat them!_

"Silence wall!" Hotaru yelled, brandishing her Silence Glaive. The youmas advance was halted.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Twilight Flash!" Serenity yelled, brandishing her right hand at a group of youmas. Light gathered off the crystal ring, and then sent it straight toward the youmas. They were blasted back by her power.

The fight continued, the five girls attacking with both weapons and magic, but the youmas never halted.

All of a sudden, other voices were heard.

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Strike!"

"Thunder Shock!"

"Love Chain Whip!" Endymion's forces had finally arrived, bringing the Inner Princesses with them!

Endymion ran up to Serenity. He was dirty and sweaty, and his sword was covered in blood. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Setsuna is protecting Hiro. How are you doing?" She resisted the temptation to stop fighting and embrace her lover.

"Worried about you, but I am uninjured. Watch out, Serenity!" She ducked, and he quickly stabbed the youma which had come up behind her. "Get the baby and stay near me. We've got to get away from here before their reinforcements come and we get trapped."

Serenity nodded her understanding, and ran to Setsuna. The Time Senshi handed her the sling in which Hiro was sleeping, and then quickly brained one of Beryl's soldiers who had snuck up behind her with her Garnet Staff.

As Serenity made her way back to Endymion, she came face to face with the evil Zoicite twin.

"Yue, the Crystal Mage, I believe you are called. I wonder if the Princess Serenity knows of your affair with her lover, Prince Endymion. She will punish you, that is for sure," the woman sneered.

"I am the Princess Serenity," Serenity coldly replied, dropping her disguise spell for a moment. Zoicite saw the true appearance of the Mage, and was so shocked for a moment, that Serenity took the opportunity and slashed her across the face with her sword.

"You'll pay for that, you Lunarian whore!" she screeched. Serenity put the spell back up, making sure to put one on Endymion while she was at it. _Anything to protect my husband,_ she thought as she ran back to his side, stabbing youmas with her sword the whole way, desperate to keep her baby away from the crazed, evil woman who now wore the face of a friend.

As they began the retreat, protecting the QiShan villagers, thy all grouped together, Inner and Outer Princesses, Shinnetou, Prince and Princess, providing a rear guard. A youma took a swipe at Setsuna, knocking the Garnet Orb off of her Staff. A strange, garnet colored light began growing around and encompassing the fighters, finally knocking them unconscious. Serenity was trying to shield Hiro, while Endymion was trying to shield his wife and son.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just goofing off!

Author's note: This maybe a little confusing, but when the past Senshi are speaking, I call them Ami (1), and the future Senshi are Ami (2), for example. This takes place in Season 1, but I changed a few things. Reika hasn't gone to Africa yet, and Minako has joined the Scouts (I changed the timeline a little bit, ah, the power of authors). It's before the episode where they find out Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi is Princess Serenity.

* * *

Serenity slowly came to with strange lights and sounds assaulting her senses. The din was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She could feel Endymion's arm over her, but her arms were empty. Panic set in as she realized her son wasn't with her.

_Where's my baby? _"Where's my baby?" she whispered, blinking her eyes and trying to sit up. She was stunned to realize she was inside a room. It had been so bright that she had assumed she was outside in daylight. Her head whipped around, taking in that everyone who had provided the rear guard for the QiShan villagers was there, and she was the only one currently conscious. "Oh, Selene, what is happening here? Where are we?"

A young woman with reddish brown hair and kind eyes handed Serenity a glass of water. "Here, drink up; you look like you need it. You are at the Crown Arcade in Tokyo. What is your name?"

"Yue, what is yours?"

"Reika," the woman smiled. "You look like you were fighting a battle, all of you. Do you want something to clean your sword?" She motioned toi Serenity's sword, which was lying next to her and covered in youma blood.

Serenity nodded and took the cloth Reika handed to her. She quickly cleaned the sword and explained, "We were fighting youmas, and helping to evacuate a village. Next thing I knew, we were all blasted and consumed by some strange power, and we were here. Where is my baby? I had him in my arms when it happened."

"Oh, those girls have him." She pointed at a group of four girls sitting down on some seats. One was holding a bundle in her arms. "Their names are Minako, the one with the red hair bow; Rei, the one with black hair; Ami, the one with blue hair; and Makoto, the one who is holding your baby. He is cute."

"Hiro, his name is Hiro," Serenity murmured in shock. Those girls looked like younger versions of her Senshi Guardians, and had the same names. What was even stranger, she could feel echoes of the same bonds she shared with her Senshi connecting her with these girls. There were other echoes as well, an echo of her bond with Endymion, and a strange, new one that reminded her of herself. She could distinctly feel the Lunarian power signature.

A young man entered from the back of the strange room. "Reika, what happened here? I leave for ten minutes and now it looks like we had a battle happen in here!"

Serenity shook her head. "I would like to know that answer myself. We were all fighting when we were knocked unconscious and deposited here. I need to wake everyone up so we can figure out what happened." _I have a guess, but I want to talk it over with Ami before I say anything._ "Minako, Rei, Ami, and Reika, can you help me wake my friends? I'm sorry for my lack of manners, sir, but what is your name?"

"Motoki and I'm pleased to meet you…"

"I am called Yue." She began to shake the disguised Endymion, but then noticed the Minako double start trying to wake Hotaru. "No, wait, Minako, let me wake Hotaru!" Serenity cried out, but it was too late. Hotaru had woken up, and now Minako found herself facing the business end of Hotaru's Silence Glaive.

"Who are you? Are Beryl and Metallia now duplicating Princess Serenity's Inner Senshi Guardians? I know you aren't Astarte of Venus, imposter!" Hotaru demanded, continuing to threaten Minako with the Glaive.

"Persephone of Saturn!" Serenity commanded, "We haven't been captured by Beryl and Metallia. Put that thing away before you do something with it that we can't fix."

Hotaru looked sheepishly at the disguised princess, "Oh, sorry, Serenity." She glanced at the Glaive she tightly gripped, "What were they thinking when they gave a weapon that could destroy an entire planet to a thirteen-year-old?"

"The same thing as when they decided that I was a suitable heir for the Lunarian Silver Crystal," Serenity joked, and then sobered, as she shook Setsuna awake, "Not many thirteen-year-olds have a heart as pure as yours, Hotaru. We can trust you to use the Glaive correctly. Do you want to wake Haruka? She won't get upset at you for waking her when she needs to sleep."

Hotaru blushed at her princess's praise, and then began the task of waking the Uranian princess. Serenity could hear some scuffling and muted shouting coming from the area Motoki had just left. "What are those noises?" she asked, again trying to wake Endymion.

Motoki grinned, "I just locked two sworn enemies in the back closet because they won't stop fighting and disturbing the rest of us."

Minako (2) laughed, "I think that when they finally stop fighting and insulting each other, they'll find out that they are soul mates."

"Fat chance, Minako," Rei (2) commented, waking up Ami (1). Serenity watched them, grateful that her hasty casting of the disguise spell on Endymion had resulted in the Shinnetou and Inner Senshi also being affected. Only the Outer Senshi's true appearances could be seen.

"Hey, I know this sort of thing," Minako (2) protested. "I'd know soul mates when I see them."

Serenity snorted with laughter, "That sounds like Endymion and myself. For two years, every time we saw each other we had to insult the other at least three times." She shook her head at the memories and leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. He finally woke up.

"How did the two of you stop fighting?" Rei (2) asked quizzically.

Endymion spoke up, cleaning his sword with the rag Serenity handed him. "Beryl and Metallia sent some people to kidnap Serenity, in order to force her mother, the Lunarian Queen, to give up her source of power, the Lunarian Silver Crystal. They managed to get past her guards and cornered her. Serenity miraculously got away from them, but not before she had broken her arm in the struggle. She made her way to the transporters which we use to travel between the planets and blindly hopped on one. She was hoping it would take her to Venus or Jupiter, because she has family on both of those worlds. Instead, she ended up on Earth."

Serenity took over the tale. "I ran right into Endymion before I knew where I was. It jarred my broken arm badly and I began to cry from the pain. He noticed I was hurt and asked me what had happened. I explained, and he helped me, without any thoughts of our previous hostilities. He took me to his mother, Gaia, who is a skilled Mage and Healer. She healed my arm while he and his guards captured the people who were hunting me. Afterward, when I went to thank him for his help, we began talking and found we had many things in common."

"That was about five years ago," Endymion finished the tale, "We began to develop feelings for each other soon after that encounter, and we're now married with a six-week-old son."

"Who is adorable," Makoto (2) said, rocking the baby. The others were all awake now; some cleaning weapons, some nursing injuries, and everyone was confused by the young doubles of the Inner Senshi.

"Okay, I've gotten used to seeing an evil me commanding Beryl's forces, but a young Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami? What is going on here, and if they are doubled, why not Princess Serenity?" Jadeite asked, showing subtlety wasn't one of his strong traits.

The four young doubles were staring at Serenity. "We thought you said your name was Yue," Makoto demanded, "Why are they all calling you Princess Serenity? And what does he means by we're doubles?"

"The people of Earth don't really trust the Lunarians," Serenity explained, "So it is easier for me to use an alias. My true name is Serenity." She turned to Jadeite. "Oh, by the way, Jadeite, I've been trying not to say that for two reasons. One, the disguise spell is still on and working, so they don't realize they've been doubled. Two, I have a theory, but I need Ami's help to confirm it. Thank you for your help, brainless one," she added sarcastically.

"What is your theory, Serenity?" Ami (1) asked, pulling out her little blue computer and beginning to type.

Serenity took a deep breath, "That they really are you, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, just reborn as Terrans, but with your respective abilities. I can feel echoes of my bonds with you binding me to them."

"Do you feel any more of these echoes?" Ami (1) asked, continuing to type.

"There is an echo of my bond with Endymion, and a strange one with a Lunarian power signature that reminds me of myself. They are near by, but not with us right now," Serenity informed the Mercurian genius.

Ami (1) continued to type, and then waited for the computer to process the information and display the results. Once it was done with the calculations, she mused, "I think you are correct, Serenity. There is a way to test your theory."

"What is it, Minerva?" Serenity asked, using the Senshi's formal name.

"Call for us, using our names of power. If they have our souls, the vows we made to you are still in force, and they will have to answer to the names of power. One more question before we try this. Endymion, do you feel an echo of your bond with Serenity?"

"Yes, I can tell her double is nearby and annoyed at a few people."

The six in the room were speechless, but Minako spoke up, curiosity coloring her tone. "Five of us have been searching for the reincarnated Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. If you do this, it will make it much easier to find her. We've only had dead ends so far."

"So you have no objections to our trying this?" Serenity asked, "The only way to know for sure is to see if you answer to my Inner Senshi's names of power, and if you do, have you reaffirm your oaths of loyalty to me."

Kunzite, who was the closest to the back closet where the two unknown people were still arguing, spoke up, "You might want to let these two out of here first. I have a hunch that they are also connected with us."

"Okay, this isn't what I had planned, but neither was your arrival here," Motoki muttered, and then went back and unlocked the closet. "Okay, Usagi, Mamoru, we have some rather interesting guests here right now. You two had better behave, or I'll ban you two from the arcade for good!"

Motoki led the two now-silent and fuming enemies toward the front room where everyone was waiting. When Serenity and Endymion saw them, they were able to conceal their reactions, but just barely. The two looked just like younger versions of themselves, right down to the Lunarian odango hairstyle the girl was wearing.

Hotaru giggled, "I think someone's hunch is correct."

Serenity shot a glare at her youngest Senshi, which quieted her immediately. Minako announced, "Usagi-chan, these people say they can help us find the Moon Princess!"

"I wonder how they'll react when they find out she's been with them the whole time," Serenity muttered to Endymion. They both had to stifle their laughter.

The one called Mamoru demanded, "Who are all of you?"

"You'll find out," Zoicite muttered under his breath, "If that is who we all think; I'm scared to see how this turns out." Ami (1) overheard him and elbowed him to get him to shut up.

"Try it, Serenity," Endymion whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Michiru, will you please hold my son?" Serenity requested. The Neptunian Senshi quickly took the baby from Makoto's (2) arms. "Princess Minerva of Mercury also named Ami, Senshi Guardian of Ice, and having sworn your loyalty to me as Tethys, come forward and reaffirm your oaths to me, first in your fighting form, and then in your true form."

Ami (1) came forward, the disguise spell no longer working for her, dressed in her training fuku, and then knelt before Serenity, transforming into her formal dress and crown.

"Mercury power, Make-up!" Ami (2) yelled, and she transformed in the training fuku. She then dropped the transformation, and knelt before Serenity, next to her past self, the symbol of Mercury blazing on her forehead.

As one, the two girls with the same soul spoke, "We vow that we will always be loyal to you, our Princess, and will protect you and fight by your side."

"Please rise, Tethys, Ami, and Minerva. Princess Hestia of Mars, also named Rei, Senshi Guardian of Fire, and having sworn your loyalty to me as Pele, come forward and reaffirm your oaths to me, first in your fighting form, and then in your true form."

Rei (1) first came forward in her training fuku, and then knelt before her princess in her formal gown and crown. Rei (2) transformed into the training fuku with a cry of "Mars power, Make up!", and then dropped the transformation, kneeling before Serenity in her normal clothes with Mars's planetary symbol on her forehead.

"We vow that we will always be loyal to you, our Princess, and will protect you, and fight at your side."

Serenity grinned, "If only that oath included: 'And we will not talk back to our princess and insult her intelligence.' Oh, well," she continued the ceremony, despite the laughter coursing through the room. "Please arise, Pele, Rei, and Hestia. Princess Ganameya of Jupiter, also named Makoto, Senshi Guardian of Nature, and having sworn your loyalty to me as Callisto, come forward, my cousin, and reaffirm your vows to me, first in your fighting form, and then in your true form."

Both Makotos did as the other four had done, and made their vows to Serenity. "Please rise, Callisto, Makoto, and Ganameya. You should never kneel to me, cousin." The two stood, and Makoto (2) turned toward her former self, "You're Serenity's cousin?"

"Her second cousin, her grandfather was a brother to my grandfather. We are all related somehow, but we only call second cousins or closer by their relation to us. I know it's a little strange, but it's how we were raised."

Serenity grinned and began the ceremony for Minako, "Princess Astarte of Venus, also named Minako, Senshi Guardian of Love and Metal, and having sworn your loyalty to me as Hathor, come forward and reaffirm your vows, my cousin, first in your fighting form, and then in your true form." Both Minakos did as the others had done, and Serenity finished the ceremony once they had spoken their oaths, "Please rise, Hathor, Minako, and Astarte. You should never kneel before me, cousin. Just so you know, Minako's mother is my father's sister."

Serenity took a deep breath, "All eight of you having sworn your loyalty to me in the past, and having reaffirmed those vows to myself now, I accept for both me and my future self." With those words, the planetary symbols which had been shining on the four future Senshi's heads faded, and the past Senshi reverted back to their training fukus, again looking ready for a fight.

Serenity nodded to Endymion, "Your turn, my love," and gave him a quick kiss.

"Will your disguise also drop when I call you forward?"

"It should. If it doesn't, I'll take it off." She smiled at him.

"Serenity, Crown Princess of Luna and heir of the Silver Crystal, also named Usagi and having vowed yourself to my as my wife, Luminaria, come forward and join your Inner Senshi, first in your fighting form, and then in your true form."

Serenity first stood in her white kimono and grey pants, sword at her side, and disguise spell lifted. Usagi yelled, "Moon Prism power, Make up!" and transformed into Serenity's training fuku. Serenity then transformed into her formal white Lunarian gown, her floor length blonde hair gathered into the traditional odango hairstyle, and her gold crescent moon birthmark shining on her forehead. Usagi detransformed, and then turned wide shocked eyes at Serenity.

"How can I be the Moon Princess?" she gasped, being the only one of the future Senshi able to speak at the moment, due to shock.

* * *

Ah, cliffhangers, what fun! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon! I'm just having fun with this story.

Author's note: Yeah, next chapter! Let's see how they all react to the truth od each other's identities. Please read and review! I enjoy hearing what you think! Oh, it was my birthday yesterday, so consider reviews to be birthday presents. (I had way too much sugar yesterday, why am I still on a sugar high?)

* * *

Usagi turned shocked eyes on Serenity. "How can I be the Moon Princess? I am just a crybaby who was mistakenly picked as a Sailor Senshi?"

Serenity smiled and put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Does this sound like you? I am a slightly ditzy klutz with a sugar addiction, a gift for falling asleep, and an almost constant smile."

The four girls all laughed at Serenity's words. "Yes, that is Usagi-chan!"

"When I was younger, I would have given anything to just be a normal person, Usagi. I didn't want to be my mother's only heir, and the next person entrusted to wield the Silver Crystal. I cried myself to sleep several nights, like I'm sure you also do, because there was no way to escape it. However, I learned to accept it, and then began to look for the good parts of it. If I wasn't the Moon Princess, I never would have met my husband, or given birth to my son. They are worth every hard thing, but then the worthwhile things normally are hard to get." Right on cue, Hiro began to fuss in Michiru's arms. Serenity quickly retrieved her baby and began rocking him. Hiro quickly quieted and fell back asleep.

"You're a mother?" Usagi whispered, placing one of her fingers in his little hand.

"Yes, I gave birth to my son six weeks ago," Serenity told her. "If someone had told me when I was your age that I would marry Endymion, I either would have slapped them or laughed in their face." She quietly laughed, "We hated each other until I was almost fifteen. Now, I can't imagine my life without him. Do you want to hold him? You are me, which means you also are his mother."

Usagi blushed, but took Hiro into her arms and began rocking him. Serenity smiled at the picture, and then turned to her husband. "Shall I call you forward, my love? Remember, the disguise spell is on you as well."

"Do it, Serenity. I think these girls need to know they have an ally in their fight," Endymion replied.

Serenity took a deep breath. She could tell now who had Endymion's soul, and knew her younger self needed to know who was the one who would complete her soul. "Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth, also named Mamoru and having vowed yourself to me as my husband, Centian, come forward and join me and our son, first in for fighting form, and then in your true form."

Endymion didn't change at all, except for reverting to his normal appearance. He was always wearing his armor in these troubled times. Mamoru transformed, wearing a tuxedo, top hat, and mask, to the shock of five certain girls. He then dropped the transformation, reverting to his normal attire, standing before Serenity and Usagi, next to Endymion.

"Mamoru-san, YOU'RE Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Usagi gasped, "Why are you searching for the Silver Crystal? Are you on our side? Why are you so mean to me?" Her tirade was broken by Serenity's and Endymion's laughter. "All right, you two, what's so funny?"

Endymion took Hiro from her arms. "It's just that some things never change, Usako. You are Princess Serenity, because she would have done the exact same thing, demanding answers to her questions. You've changed a little, because you have lived a different life than her."

"It is difficult to have to protect a bundle of curiosity like our Princess," Minako (1) muttered.

"She always has been curious," Haruka laughed.

Usagi turned to the four Outer Senshi, "Who are you?"

Serenity quickly spoke up, "They are the four princesses of the Outer Planets. Unlike the Inner Princesses, whose duty it is to protest me, they defend the whole system, fighting others from outside of it. Their powers are stronger than those of the Inner Princesses because of the nature of their mission. That is Persephone, Princess of Saturn, also named Hotaru, Senshi Guardian of Silence. She is also called the Soldier of Destruction and the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. She, yes, that is a woman, is Penthesilea, Princess of Uranus, also called Haruka, Senshi Guardian of Winds. Next to her is Amphitrite, Princess of Neptune, also named Michiru, Senshi Guardian of Oceans. Finally, the oldest of all the Senshi is Nephthys, Princess of Pluto, also called Setsuna, Senshi of Time." The four Outer Senshi all nodded as Serenity introduced them.

Usagi nodded, her curiosity satisfied about one subject, and then turned to Mamoru to get the answers to her questions. "Okay, Baka-san, I want some answers."

"All right, I'll tell you what I know, Odango Atama. I keep having dreams of this princess," suddenly his eyes widened and he pointed at Serenity with comprehension in his eyes, "Which is her, asking me to bring her the Silver Crystal. I am on your side, and always will be. The other reason I am looking for the Crystal is I want to find out who I am. As for why I'm so mean to you, why do you keep throwing stuff at my head?"

Usagi was about to retort to that, but Motoki just glared at the two of them, so they settled for a staring contest.

Ami (1) began typing on her little computer again. "Well," she thought out loud, "If we were all killed fighting Beryl and Metallia, the Queen could have used the Silver Crystal to send our souls to this time. We would have no memories of our previous lives, as our future selves were unable to recognize the princess, and the only thing that could restore our memories would be the Silver Crystal. That would explain why Mamoru keeps having dreams of Serenity asking him to find the Silver Crystal. The other reason could be is he remembers a little bit of who he truly is and knows he needs to protect and help Serenity right now in this time."

Mamoru and Usagi stopped their staring contest and stared at the Mercurian genius. It did make sense. Mamoru's eyes began flicking from Usagi to Endymion and Serenity, and back again. He was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Minako?" Serenity abruptly called out.

"Yes?" both Minakos answered at the same time.

"This will get interesting," Nephrite muttered.

"Okay, Astarte!" Serenity replied, "My Inner Senshi, we are going by our formal names to stop confusion."

"All right, what is it you need, Sere?" Astarte asked.

"Can you hand me one of those bandages near you? I just realized I'm bleeding. Evil twin sister Zoicite must have sliced me when I got her."

"Where did you get my evil twin sister?" Zoicite eagerly asked.

"Across her left cheek bone. She deserved it, she called me a Lunarian whore," Serenity told him, rolling up her pant leg and examining her left calf. There was a three inch long gash, bleeding sluggishly. Endymion placed Hiro in Serenity's arms, took the bandages from Astarte, and quickly bandaged his wife's wound.

"Yes! I just wish I also could have gotten a piece of her," Zoicite said.

Minerva shook her head at the guard's words, "I don't get you. My twin brother and I are extremely close, so it is hard for me to imagine why you and your sister dislike each other so much."

"If you had grown up with her, you would understand why. Beryl didn't need to seduce her, like she did to Kunzite's brother, or trick her like Nephrite's brother-in-law. I still find it hard to believe he thought Nephrite's sister Sako was still alive, but captured."

"He loved Sako very much," Nephrite replied, "He didn't want to believe his wife was dead. That's how Beryl ensnared him."

"Wait, why do you have the same names as Beryl's Generals?" Rei demanded, shock sounding in her voice.

Kunzite stated, "We are the Shinnetou, the Generals of Earth, and the protectors of the Crown Prince Endymion. I am Kunzite, that is Nephrite, he is Zoicite, and that is Jadeite. Beryl managed to turn one of each of our relatives and gave them our appearances and names. I believe those are the people you are fighting. Princess, will you please remove the disguise spell off of the four of us?"

"Sure, I didn't mean to put it on the four of you," Serenity apologized and removed the spell.

"It's okay, it helped our soldiers tell us apart from our evil doubles, well, other than the green blood," Jadeite spoke up. "Hey, speaking of Beryl, do you know that she is jealous of Serenity, because Beryl has a crush on Endymion!"

Groans echoed throughout the arcade. "Okay, that's disgusting," Ganameya said with a shudder, "She's at least ten years older than him."

"Closer to twenty years older than me," Endymion replied, also shuddering, "I'd rather die than submit and join her. Jadeite, thank you for saying that while we weren't eating this time."

"Well, it's good you don't want to join her, because I'm never going to let you go. Consider yourself my prisoner, Endymion, and Hiro to be your guard," Serenity teased, placing Hiro in his father's arms and hugging them both possessively.

Endymion laughed with her, and looked at Hiro sleeping in his arms, "Good thing I am your willing prisoner, because I doubt he would be able to prevent me from escaping."

"Like you could leave our son behind." Serenity rested her head on his shoulder and traced Hiro's soft black hair.

Usagi stared at the small family, unabashed longing in her eyes. The love between Serenity and Endymion was evident in everything. She could tell that Serenity would give her life to protect Endymion and Hiro, and Endymion would do the same for Serenity and Hiro. The gentleness and devotion in every glance, the tenderness of each touch, and the way they spoke to each other made Usagi a little jealous.

Astarte leaned in and whispered in Usagi's ear, "Hard to believe that five years ago they hated each other and insulted each other at least three times they saw each other. That didn't change the fact that they are two halves of the same whole."

Mamoru was watching Usagi out of the corner of his eye. He also could read the look on her face. His face seemed to be wondering if Usagi could grow and become Serenity sitting before them. He nodded once, apparently decided.

All of a sudden, a tall woman with long black hair and garnet eyes ran into the arcade like she was being chased by something. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a silver circlet in her hair. All of the people from the past gaped at her, shocked by her appearance.


End file.
